I Will Always Love You
by settheworldonfiya
Summary: Seblaine fanfic, second part to come soon.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was running late. He had told his boyfriend Kurt Hummel that he would meet him at the Lima Bean at 1:00. It was now 1:05 and he was still at his house, sprawled out on his couch in his underwear watching re-runs of CSI Miami. He rose quickly, pausing for a second to steady himself on the arm as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He glanced at his reflection in the large mirror on the other side of the room. Blaine had always despised the circular metal-rimmed looking glass; it seemed overly gaudy and haughty, sitting there over the ornate antique table his parents had purchased in some online auction. But his mother had seen it shopping one day and thought it would look "just phenomenal" over her new table, so that was that.  
"Damn it, I need a good shave" he though irritably to himself, but he was already running late, so Kurt would have to make do without the polished schoolboy look he normally bore. Quickly pulling on a pair of nantucket red jeans, a tight fitting shirt, and a black and white cardigan, Blaine grabbed his car keys and wallet from the counter and walked out the door.  
Arriving at the Lima Bean around 1:15, he saw Kurt sitting at their usual table, however, someone else was already sitting with him, his back was turned to Blaine. As Blaine watched, Kurt smiled sweetly at the mystery man and gently placing his small delicate hand on top of the stranger's large, powerful one. The curly haired youth felt a tugging sensation in his gut and hurriedly made his way over to where Kurt sat.  
"Kurt?" he asked, his face contorted into an expression of anger, confusion, and hurt.  
"Blaine?" Kurt jumped in surprise, quickly pulling his hand away from the other adolescent's "You weren't supposed to be here until…" he trailed off, checking the watch on his wrist. "Oh my god, I totally lost track of time!"  
The other teenager turned around, his face finally visible to Blaine.  
He gasped in surprise, "Karkofsky? You're holding hands with Karkofsky?"  
"Um…hi…." he muttered back awkwardly. "I better be going." He quickly stood up, leaving the coffee shop.  
"It's not what you think Blaine…"  
"Not what I think?" he interrupted, furious "All I know is I come in here and you're clasping hands with that overgrown monkey on steroids! Haven't you forgotten what he's done to you? And if not even that would stop you, what about us Kurt? What about the fact that you have a boyfriend named Blaine Anderson who loves you very much, to who you mean the world to?" His voice cracked, snagging on the prongs of his emotions.  
"I thought I meant something to you too, but apparently not." he stormed out of the coffee shop and into the pouring rain, the tears and rain running down his face.  
"Blaine, wait!" Kurt yelled running after him "You do mean something to me! I love you Blaine, goddamit!"  
"Apparently not," Blaine turned to face Kurt "It's over Kurt. OK? Over." And with one final pained look, he stalked off, until Kurt was nothing but a blurry speck in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine could hardly believe what had just happened. As he drove, this windshield wipers moved back and forth feverishly, fighting the torrential downpour. Alone in his car, the streetlights flashing by in a blur, and the past hour seemed like just a bad dream. It's funny how just when you think things are beginning to settle, it all comes crashing down. Pondering this, the hazel-eyed teenager sighed and turned on his right turn signal, veering into a nearly deserted parking lot. He pulled into a parking spot in front of a small decrepit building which was adorned with a flickering tacky neon sign reading, "Ben's Bar and Boxing Club" Blaine put vehicle in park and got out of the car, picking up the red, medium-sized duffel from the passenger seat and slinging it over his broad shoulder. Slamming the car door behind him, he made his way into the bar, instinctively wrinkling his nose at the combined smell of alcohol, sweat, and cigarette smoke. Just as he was making his way past the bar, he heard an familiar arrogant voice behind him.  
"Well look here, if it isn't Blazing Queerson." crooned a strikingly handsome adolescent sitting at the bar, a crooked grin on his face and a bottle of Corona in his right hand.  
"Hello Sebastian," Blaine replied, his heart rate noticeably quickening "What are you doing here?"  
"I might ask the same of you," Sebastian smirked, looking a bit like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "It's the best place in Lima to get a beer, no ID, no questions asked." Blaine raised his eyebrows.  
"Well, you always have been a bit of a badass," he smiled for the first time that night.  
"Why don't you join me for a bit?" Sebastian asked innocently  
"Sure," Blaine replied, trying to hide his delight that Sebastian had asked  
"What would you like to drink? I have one rule though, it has to be alchoholic."  
"A Sam Adams would be good," he replied, reaching for his wallet  
"Nah, don't worry about it, it's on me," Sebastian smiled at Blaine, pulling out a ten dollar bill from his own wallet  
After the bartender brought the Blaine his beverage, both teens sat quietly for a second, soaking in each other's presence. It was Sebastian who finally broke the silence.  
"So where is your beloved? I thought you spent every spare minute together,"  
Before Blaine could stop himself, a small, barely noticeable tear traced it's way down his flushed cheek.  
"Hey," Sebastian said, his voice softening "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
"No, it's not you," Blaine replied "I just…I broke up with Kurt"  
"You did?" replied the other teen, shocked "Why?"  
"Because…" Blaine paused, feeling the newfound pain in his chest. "He was cheating on me."  
"Now who, in their right mind," said Sebastian ,carefully taking Blaine's hand into his own. "Would cheat on someone as flawless and breathtaking as you?"  
Blaine paused for a moment, looking up at Sebastian.  
"Thanks Sebastian, that really….that really means a lot to me."  
"It's gonna be okay Blaine, I promise. There are other fish in the sea."  
Blaine nodded non-committedly.  
"So you never told me why you were here," Sebastian prompted him, trying to change the subject.  
"Whenever I'm upset or angry, I come here to box."  
"Really?" the taller teen replied "I wish I knew how to box. What about you teach me?"  
"Now?"  
"Sure!"  
"I mean. it's not that complicated, you just punch the…" he trailed off, and, realizing that Sebastian's motives were different, quickly corrected himself.  
"I'd love to." he replied, his eyes twinkling in excitement and anticipation.


End file.
